The generation and transport of charges in amorphous and ordered organic solids as well as in fluids being studied. The solids include rigid organic solutions (at low temperatures) and crystalline materials ranging from aromatic hydrocarbons to the chlorophylls. Charges are generated in the solids using light. Both one-photon and two-photon ionizations are studied. The fluids range from nonpolar solutions to aqueous systems. Often these fluids are in contact with the solid phase and charges photogenerated in the solid are thermally injected into the liquid. The perturbation of charge production and transport by an applied electric field and by a magnetic field under intensive investigation particularly for the amorphous solid solutions. Charge recombination luminescence is a principal tool here and quantum mechanical tunneling mechanisms for transport are being exposed. For the ordered solids chlorophyll-a has proved to be a remarkable semiconducting material (p-type) and photovoltaic cells have been formed from it (using an electrodeposition technique) which are among the most efficient organic photovoltaic cells yet produced.